


Homophobia

by Nuel



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuel/pseuds/Nuel
Summary: New York, un nuovo crimine impegna i Detective dell'Unità Vittime Speciali: un ragazzo è stato stuprato nei pressi di un noto locale gay di Chelsea, ma un passante ha chiamato il 911 e si rivela un testimone prezioso.
Kudos: 7





	Homophobia

_Mia prima fanfiction su Law & Order: SVU e mia prima crossover. Spero di non averlo fatto disastri, in caso ditemelo e cercherò di rimediare. Ho cercato di attenermi allo stile e ai tempi di un normale episodio di L&O, quindi, chi mi segue da un po ', potrebbe trovare uno stile diverso dal solito.  
Probabilmente i fan di L&O non conoscono la serie Queer as Folk, in cui Justin, il testimone di questa fanfiction è coprotagonista. Se vi piace lo slash o se siete anche solo un po 'curiosi, vi consiglio di osare sbirciata a QaF e di non fermarvi alla prima impressione, perché ne vale la pena!  
Buona lettura! ^^_

* * *

  
  


  
  


L'Ottava Strada brulicava di vita, i marciapiedi affollati di gente, e la strada percorsa da centinaia di auto e di taxi che sfrecciavano nelle due direzioni, dirette a casa, dopo una lunga giornata di lavoro.  
Le luminarie erano comparse a illuminare il centro, le vetrine esponevano le prime decorazioni, Natale era alle porte anche se non era passata neanche una settimana dal giorno del Ringraziamento. In ogni caso, il freddo era arrivato e Justin non vedeva l'ora di tornare a casa. Non che a Pittsburgh facesse meno freddo, anzi, ma era un freddo diverso, meno gelido. Lì c'era la sua famiglia.  
Sbuffò e il fiato gli si addensò davanti al viso, non troppo diverso dagli sbuffi di fumo che uscivano dal margine della strada. Pochi giorni e sarebbe partito, ma quella sera doveva lasciare la nostalgia da parte e pensare a divertirsi. Con un po 'di fantasia, l'Ottava Strada voleva sembrare Liberty Avenue, anche se era più lunga, più trafficata e meno colorata, ma quella era la Grande Mela, non la periferia. Anche i froci erano diversi, a quella latitudine.  
L'era del Jano a cento metri da lì, sentiva già la musica uscire dal bar in cui aveva appuntamento con Ken. Forse era un po 'in anticipo, ma avrebbe ordinato una birra e sarebbe seduto ad aspettarlo. Era quasi arrivato quando un rumore lo fece fermare. La comprovata nota di Dal Jano di _Poker Face_ , ma dal vicolo appena prima del locale ... Justin si impietrì, cercando di sentire meglio, poi accelerare il passo, infilò una mano in tasca e, tra l'indifferenza dei passanti, prese il cellulare, digitando rapidamente il 911. Tre squilli, e la centralinista che ha verificato non ebbe il tempo di terminare di chiedere la ragione della chiamata, che Justin già stava gridando: «Stanno aggredendo qualcuno, nel vicolo accanto a Jano, al 348 dell'Ottava, fate presto!».  
_«Mando subito una pattuglia, lei rimanga al ...»._  
«Ehi!», Justin tenne il cellulare in mano, bene in vista, rimase sulla strada principale, sperando di attirare l'attenzione di qualcuno: era pieno di gente per strada, ragazzi che entravano e uscivano dal Jano, ma nessuno badava a lui .  
 _“Ai froci interessa solo farselo succhiare”_ risuonò nella sua testa. «Ehi!», Gridò ancora. «Ho chiamato il 911, lasciatelo fissare!».  
Erano in tre ad infierire su un ragazzo a terra, e uno di loro si voltò verso Giustino. La luce che provava dalla porta di servizio di un ristorante da asporto gli illuminò il viso, mentre il ragazzo gli puntava contro il dito, simulando una pistola. «Sei morto, frocio!», Disse uno degli altri due, sputando sulla vittima. La colpì con un calcio al fianco, poi si sentì le sirene della polizia e tre corsero via.  
A Justin girava la testa, gli tremava la mano, ma non riusciva a distogliere gli occhi dal ragazzo a terra. C'era sangue, tanto sangue. Lentamente, si avvicina a qualche passo, osservandolo mentre quello rantolava. Aveva un tubo infilato nell'ano e sanguinava.

_Nel sistema giudiziario statunitense i reati a sfondo sessuale sono considerati particolarmente esecrabili.  
A New York opera l'unità Vittime Speciali, una squadra di Detective specializzati che indagano su questi crimini perversi.  
Ecco le loro storie._

_Jano's  
8th Avenue/25 Street  
mercoledì, 3 dicembre_

La polizia aveva chiamato l'ambulanza, c'erano lampeggianti tutto intorno e un capannello di curiosi, arrivati solo dopo i paramedici, tenuti a distanza dal nastro giallo tirato dagli agenti per non inquinare le prove. Il ragazzo aggredito era svenuto ed era stato portato via privo di coscienza. Justin Taylor, venticinque anni, sedeva in un'auto della polizia, una Detective gli aveva offerto un bicchiere di tè caldo e molto zuccherato e aveva cominciato a fargli qualche domanda a cui lui aveva risposto meccanicamente. «Può dirmi il suo nome?… Ha chiamato lei il 911?… Ha visto in faccia l'aggressore?… Si sente bene?».  
Justin non sapeva se stava bene, ma annuì, senza guardare la poliziotta, le mani che reggevano il bicchiere di carta come se vi fossero aggrappate e tremavano. La sua mano destra tremava.  
«Justin!», una voce chiamò e Justin alzò lo sguardo sul ragazzo di colore che lo chiamava.  
La Detective si voltò. «Ken? Lasciatelo passare!», ordinò, e Ken Randall corse verso di loro.  
«Olivia!», chiamò la Detective e poi guardò Justin, la preoccupazione evidente sul viso scuro. «Justin, cos'è successo? Stai bene?».  
«C'è stata un'aggressione», rispose la Detective. «Il signor Taylor è un tuo amico?», gli chiese e lui annuì. «Ha visto uno degli aggressori in faccia, dovrà passare al distretto per fare una descrizione e guardare le foto segnaletiche», spiegò lei, con calma. La sua voce era sicura, ma anche morbida, e Justin annuì.  
«Può farlo domani, Olivia?», chiese Ken, e Justin alzò gli occhi azzurri su di lui, che si rivolgeva alla poliziotta come se la conoscesse bene. «È sconvolto, non vedi? Lo accompagnerò io al distretto».  
Olivia serrò le labbra in una linea sottile, solo qualche traccia residua di rossetto a colorarle, ma poi annuì. «D'accordo. Allora ci vediamo domani». Prese dalla tasca un cartoncino e lo passò a Justin. «Questo è il mio numero, mi chiami se dovesse esserci qualche problema». C'era scritto _Detective O. Benson._ Raggiunse l'uomo che doveva essere il suo compagno e che aveva supervisionato i rilevamenti della scientifica, parlando con gli agenti accorsi sul posto e il Detective guardò verso di loro, facendo un cenno a Ken.  
«Mio padre lavora nella loro stessa unità», disse Ken, aiutandolo ad alzarsi. «Mi dispiace di essere arrivato in ritardo. Sei sicuro di stare bene?».  
Justin annuì. «Solo, accompagnami a casa».

* * *

Il ragazzo era in coma, non aveva documenti, ma era giovane, troppo per trovarsi nei pressi di un noto locale gay, a quell'ora di notte. Aveva la colonna vertebrale spezzata, l'intestino lacerato, un trauma cranico e un'arcata sopraciliare fratturata, oltre a una quantità di ecchimosi un po' ovunque. Se il testimone non avesse chiamato il numero di emergenza, sarebbe sicuramente morto durante la notte e, la mattina seguente, il cinese proprietario del ristorante da asporto l'avrebbe trovato vicino al cassonetto dei rifiuti.  
I suoi effetti personali non erano stati utili per identificarlo: sigarette, preservativi, qualche pasticca di ecstasy e abiti adatti a rimorchiare. Forse era una marchetta e aveva rimorchiato il cliente sbagliato.  
Al distretto, tra agenti che andavano e venivano e telefoni che suonavano, i Detective stavano facendo il punto della situazione, quando Ken Randall e Justin Taylor arrivarono.  
Il primo a vederli fu un uomo massiccio, di colore, con il pizzetto intorno alle labbra e un orecchino al lobo sinistro. Si avvicinò a lunghi passi, fermandosi davanti a Ken con espressione accigliata. «Stai bene?», chiese in modo brusco.  
Ken annuì. «Justin, lui è mio padre, il Detective Tutuola», lo presentò Ken, «e lui è…».  
«Il testimone», continuò per lui il Detective.  
«Justin Taylor», si presentò Justin, sostenendo lo sguardo severo del padre del suo amico.  
«La stavamo aspettando. Abbiamo bisogno della sua deposizione e di una descrizione del ragazzo che ha visto».  
Justin annuì e sfilò da sotto il braccio una cartellina. «Credo che questo possa aiutarvi», disse aprendola e porgendo al Detective un foglio.  
Fin notò che gli tremava la mano, prese con prudenza il foglio e lo guardò accigliato. «Lo ha fatto lei?», chiese sospettoso.  
«Justin è un pittore», si intromise Ken.  
«È questo il viso del ragazzo che ho visto», rimarcò Justin, e il Detective Tutuola parve convinto. Sollevò il foglio e annunciò ai colleghi: «Okay, non ci serve più il disegnatore, abbiamo già il ritratto dell'aggressore del Jano's», poi fece segno a Justin di seguirlo.  
Il Detective Benson, con gli occhi cerchiati dalla notte insonne, fece accomodare Justin in una stanza per gli interrogatori, così che potessero parlare tranquillamente, mentre Munch, nel suo impeccabile completo scuro, si avvicinava al suo partner con un sospiro e alcuni fogli in mano.  
«Chissà se possiamo imputarlo al karma», cominciò con fare melodrammatico, attirando gli sguardi su di sé.  
«Di cosa parli?», grugnì Tutuola, mentre il Detective Stabler e il Capitano Cragen si avvicinavano per sapere cosa avessero portato le ricerche del Detective Munch.  
«Di Justin Taylor, di Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Pittore talentuoso e piuttosto quotato, sebbene sia ancora molto giovane. Ha esposto la sua prima opera in una collettiva temporanea dedicata ai giovani artisti emergenti, in occasione dell'inaugurazione della nuova sede del _Leslie Lohman Museum of Gay and Lesbian Art_ , nel 2006, pochi mesi dopo essere arrivato a New York.  
«Sei anni prima, però, durante il ballo di fine anno nel suo liceo, venne aggredito da un compagno di scuola omofobo, che se la cavò con una sentenza ridicola: qualche mese di lavori socialmente utili e nemmeno un giorno di carcere, sebbene il nostro signor Taylor fosse rimasto in coma per tre settimane ed avesse riportato danni celebrali che gli hanno causato un disturbo motorio alla mano destra…».  
«E allora come fa a dipingere? È mancino?», chiese Stabler, attento.  
«No, pare abbia una grande forza di volontà», rispose Munch, sfogliando il fascicolo, «ma non è tutto!», continuò. «Venne nominato da uno scrittore e giornalista, tale Howard Bellwether, su un giornale locale. Secondo Bellwether la colpa dell'aggressione fu dell'amante del ragazzo, un noto uomo d'affari…».  
«Aspetta un momento», lo interruppe di nuovo Stabler, accigliato, allungando la mano verso di lui. «Un noto uomo d'affari? Ma Taylor era un solo un ragazzino!».  
Munch sbuffò. «Già… qui dice che questo… Kinney aveva trentun anni, al momento dell'aggressione, mentre Taylor era ancora minorenne».  
Tutuola scosse la testa, le braccia incrociate al petto: non gli piacevano quelle storie, non gli piaceva pensare che suo figlio facesse parte di quel mondo, ma fu di nuovo Stabler a parlare: «E i genitori del ragazzo? Non hanno denunciato questo… questo molestatore di ragazzini?».  
«A quanto pare», continuò Munch, «Taylor era consenziente, ma suo padre, questa è bella, denunciò il ragazzo nel 2005, per… _violazione della proprietà privata!»_ , scosse anche lui il capo, «Cos'avranno per la testa certi genitori, dico io! Il ragazzo partecipava ad un picchetto contro la Proposizione 14, davanti al negozio di elettronica del padre, che, invece, la sosteneva… In seguito, Taylor rimase coinvolto nell'esplosione di un locale, il… _Babylon_ , una nota discoteca gay di proprietà niente meno che del signor Kinney. Nell'esplosione morirono tredici persone e ci furono numerosi feriti». Munch chiuse il fascicolo e osservò i colleghi da dietro gli occhiali, i tendini che si contraevano, evidenti, sul collo sottile.  
«Questo Kinney andrebbe denunciato!», sbottò Stabler, la mascella forte che si serrava.  
«Calma, Elliot, intervenne Cragen, «ormai Taylor è adulto e denunciare o meno questo Kinney è una scelta che spetta a lui. Noi dobbiamo occuparci dell'aggressione adesso.  
«La Novak dovrebbe essere qui tra poco, quindi diamoci da fare. Fin, senti tuo figlio e chiedigli se c'era qualcosa di particolare, ieri sera, al Jano's. Rintracciate i ragazzi che erano lì quella sera, sentite se qualcuno conosce la vittima. Stabler, chiama l'ospedale e senti se ci sono novità. Munch, chiama le Persone Scomparse e digli che se qualcuno chiama per il nostro ragazzo senza nome ci avvisino subito. Prima scopriamo chi è e meglio è per tutti. Poi, vedi se c'è altro su questo Kinney. Se è un molestatore di ragazzini voglio saperlo», ordinò e, quando i suoi uomini cominciarono a muoversi, Cragen tornò al proprio ufficio.

Olivia Benson sapeva riconoscere un bravo ragazzo e Taylor era a posto. Per di più stava dimostrando una memoria visiva eccezionale. La ricostruzione dei fatti della sera precedente era estremamente precisa e assolutamente autentica. Si chiese se il giovane non l'avesse ricostruita, durante la notte, ma Justin le porse un secondo disegno, impressionantemente realistico: c'era il vicolo, con i sacchi della spazzatura accatastati contro la parete del ristorante, la luce che usciva dalla porta aperta e il ragazzo a terra, circondato dai tre delinquenti. Olivia si accigliò.  
«È sicuro che quella porta fosse aperta?».

_Xiǎo bái lóng  
1024 w 25th Street  
giovedì, 4 dicembre_

  
Meno di un'ora dopo che Olivia aveva mostrato il disegno di Taylor ai colleghi, Tutuola e Munch erano davanti al ristorante, con una fotocopia del ritratto fatto dal testimone. Il proprietario stava aprendo la porta principale, sollevando la saracinesca, uno sferragliare che feriva gli orecchi e copriva il rumore della strada. Gli mostrarono i distintivi e quello annuì, guardingo. Era un asiatico sulla cinquantina, con gli occhi sfuggenti e le gote arrossate dal freddo.  
«Ha mai visto questo ragazzo?», chiese Tutuola, intimidatorio come al solito, nei suoi abiti neri da grande magazzino, con i capelli lunghi legati dietro la nuca in un codino che raccontava il suo passato di ragazzo di strada, mentre, accanto a lui, Munch, occhiali scuri e cappotto lungo e grigio, era il più improbabile dei partner.  
«Mai visto», rispose il cinese, scrollando le spalle, con fin troppa fretta di entrare.  
«L'ha guardato bene, brav'uomo? Ne è proprio sicuro?», chiese Munch, avvicinandosi. C'era qualcosa di inquietante in lui, nel suo essere sempre impeccabile e distaccato, nel tono vagamente cantilenante con cui si rivolgeva agli altri quando voleva metterli a loro agio, e l'uomo guardò di nuovo il ritratto.  
«Vengono tanti _l_ agazzi qui. Questo, io mai visto. Maga _l_ i lui venuto, ma io non _l_ ico _l_ do!»  
«E come mai la porta sul retro era aperta, ieri notte, durante l'aggressione? Quando la polizia è arrivata la porta era chiusa, quindi chi l'ha aperta e chi l'ha chiusa?», insistette Tutuola.  
«Io e _l_ o in cucina. Mio _l_ agazzo av _l_ à buttato fuo _l_ i spazzatu _l_ a e poi ha lasciato po _l_ ta ape _l_ ta. Faceva f _l_ eddo e io ho chiusa». Scrollò di nuovo le spalle.  
«Ha un nome questo ragazzo?», chiese Munch, «Dove abita?».

_Casa di Tian-Jie Gao  
272 w 17th Street  
giovedì, 4 dicembre_

  
Il ragazzo si chiamava Tian-Jie Gao, e abitava in una casa popolare in cui troppe persone alloggiavano in due sole stanze, all'angolo tra la Decima e la Diciassettesima Strada, in prossimità di quella parte dell'High Line che non era aperta al pubblico. Nel vecchio edificio di mattoni rossi, senza ascensore e con minuscoli terrazzi occupati dai compressori degli impianti di condizionamento dell'aria, viveva un caleidoscopio di etnie.  
La donna che aprì la porta ai Detective Benson e Stabler era per metà asiatica e per metà nera, una infelice combinazione di tratti somatici e di trascuratezza che rispose con sguardo ostile e guardingo alla vista dei distintivi.  
«Signora, stiamo cercando un ragazzo di nome Tian-Jie. È suo figlio? Possiamo parlargli?», chiese Stabler, contegnoso, ma autoritario.  
«Non c'è. Non lo vedo da ieri», rispose la donna, brusca, mentre, all'interno della casa, un infante cominciava a piangere e la donna si rivolse in cinese a una ragazzina che non poteva avere più di dieci o dodici anni e che subito corse in un'altra stanza. Poco dopo il pianto si placò.  
«Che ha fatto?», chiese, occhieggiando di nuovo entrambi.  
«Dobbiamo solo fargli alcune domande. Non sa dove possiamo trovarlo?», chiese ancora Stabler.  
La donna rifletté per qualche momento. «A volte si ferma da un suo amico».  
Il cellulare del Detective Benson cominciò a suonare in quel momento, così la donna si allontanò per alcuni momenti, il tempo necessario perché le riferissero che dalle impronte trovate sul tubo usato per sodomizzare il ragazzo era saltato fuori il nome di un giovane schedato per furto e aggressione. Quando la madre del ragazzo che lavorava al ristorante fece il nome dell'amico del figlio, Benson comprese che erano sulla pista giusta.

*

Il distretto era, come sempre, oberato di lavoro, un frenetico va e vieni di agenti e di civili, alcuni in lacrime, altri in manette. Un uomo alto, di colore, entrò mentre una coppia anziana usciva, si guardò attorno e si avvicinò ad una scrivania, poi si schiarì la voce. «Mi scusi, può indicarmi dove posso trovare il Capitano Cragen?».  
Munch gli dedicò solo un rapido sguardo e indicò l'ufficio del superiore; quello ringraziò e si avvio nella direzione indicata. Il Detective tornò ad osservarlo: indossava un lungo cappotto nero, di taglio classico, come piacevano a lui, e aveva il passo lungo e deciso.  
L'uomo bussò alla porta dell'ufficio e quando sentì l'invito ad entrare, aprì. «Buongiorno. Il Capitano Cragen, suppongo», disse, sicuro, tendendogli la mano.  
Cragen si alzò dalla sedia dietro la scrivania e strinse la mano. «Lei è…?».  
«Paul Carter. Sostituisco il vice procuratore Novak per il caso del ragazzo aggredito al Jano's».  
Cragen si accigliò. «Come mai non se ne occupa la Novak?».  
L'uomo scrollò le spalle. «Sindrome para-influenzale. Casey è a letto con la febbre alta, ma sono sicuro che si rimetterà in fretta. Io istruirò il caso e poi lei lo porterà al processo».  
L'anziano comandante inarcò le sopracciglia, incrociando le braccia sul petto. «Devo dire che immaginare Casey malata mi risulta difficile».  
Carter sorrise. «Anche a me, mi creda. Lavoro nel suo ufficio da un paio di mesi e non l'ho mai sentita lamentarsi nemmeno per un mal di testa», spiegò lui, «Ora, può dirmi cosa abbiamo?».  
«Due ragazzi indiziati, uno ha diciassette anni e lavora come fattorino nel ristorante da asporto dietro cui è avvenuta l'aggressione, l'altro ne ha diciannove, già schedato per reati minori, abbiamo trovato le sue impronte sull'arma usata per aggredire il ragazzo senza nome. Al momento due dei miei migliori agenti sono andati a prenderli. C'è poi un terzo ragazzo, di cui abbiamo un identikit. Abbiamo diramato un ordine di ricerca nei suoi confronti».  
«Il ragazzo visto dal testimone, giusto?», chiese Carter. «È affidabile questo testimone?».  
Cragen annuì: quell'avocato sembrava sapere il fatto suo e non perdersi troppo in convenevoli. Avrebbe potuto essere un buon acquisto per la squadra. «Un passato un po' turbolento, ma è a posto. Sembra che sia un artista piuttosto apprezzato, un pittore. Ha realizzato lui l'identikit e ha fatto anche uno schizzo della scena del crimine».  
«Lo incontrerò per ascoltare anche io la sua testimonianza. Se arriveremo al processo, non voglio sorprese».

_Casa di Atanacio Ruiz  
340 w 14th Street  
giovedì, 4 dicembre_

  
Stabler e Benson erano appostati, in auto, da quasi mezz'ora, la madre di Tian-Jie aveva dato loro l'indirizzo e una pattuglia era stata mandata immediatamente sul posto, per evitare che i ragazzi se ne andassero, se la donna li avesse avvisati. Dalla centrale erano arrivati la foto segnaletica del secondo ragazzo, un ispanico con una brutta cicatrice da taglio sul volto, e il suo domicilio.  
Gli agenti di guardia sotto il palazzo avevano garantito che, da lì, i ragazzi non erano usciti. Stabler e Benson entrarono nell'edificio aprendo lo sgancio delle fondine delle loro armi. L'appartamento si trovava al secondo piano, due rampe di scale dai gradini screpolati, e bussarono alla porta. Nessuno rispose. Il brusio di un televisore acceso proveniva dall'interno.  
«Polizia di New York», scandì Stabler, a voce alta, «aprite o sfonderemo la porta».  
Un rumore. I due Detective si scambiarono un'occhiata e, mentre Benson estraeva la pistola d'ordinanza, Stabler prese a spallate la porta.  
Tian-Jie stava uscendo dalla finestra che dava sulla scala di sicurezza, sul retro dell'edificio, una gamba fuori e una dentro, mentre l'altro ragazzo era già mezza rampa più in basso. Stabler scattò in avanti, afferrando il cinese con forza, torcendogli il braccio per essere sicuro che non cercasse di liberarsi, mentre il suo complice, individuati gli agenti della pattuglia che lo attendevano ai piedi della scala, tentava di scappare. Sfortunatamente per lui, i due poliziotti riuscirono a prenderlo dopo poche falcate.  
I due ragazzi vennero condotti al distretto in manette.  
Tian-Jie, ancora una traccia di acne giovanile sul viso largo e Atanacio Ruiz vennero separati e condotti in due diverse stanze per gli interrogatori.  


«Se non ci dici il nome del terzo ragazzo che era con voi», disse Benson a Tian-Jie, «lo farà il tuo amico. Sei ancora minorenne, se collabori, il giudice potrebbe tenerne conto».  
Tian-Jie si torturava le mani, stringendo le labbra per non rispondere, era questione di tempo prima che cedesse.  


«A quest'ora il tuo amico avrà già detto alla mia collega il nome del vostro complice e dove trovarlo, quindi continua pure a stare zitto, tanto con le tue impronte su quel tubo e i tuoi precedenti, questa volta passerai al fresco un bel po' di tempo», disse Stabler, un sorriso in tralice sul volto squadrato.  
«Ho diritto ad un avvocato», disse solo Ruiz, guardando senza paura il detective.  
Quella brutta cicatrice sul volto diceva che era già tardi per recuperarlo: il futuro di quel ragazzo era dentro e fuori dalle prigioni di Stato, fino a quando qualcuno non gli avrebbe tagliato la gola.

«Si fa chiamare _Prorok_ , ma non lo prenderete. Diceva che c'è una nave, giù a Port Newark, che sarebbe salpato con quella», disse alla fine Tian-Jie.

_Porto di Newark  
lunedì, 8 dicembre_

  
La polizia portuale era stata messa in allarme.  
Per tutta la mattina e per metà del pomeriggio, decine di navi, pescherecci e carghi, erano transitati per il porto. La capitaneria di porto aveva contattato i comandanti delle navi in partenza, alla ricerca di Adam Leroy.  
«Possiamo solo sperare che la nave sia ancora attraccata», sospirò Munch, le mani nelle tasche del cappotto, «altrimenti non lo troveremo più».  
«Io spero che lo troviamo in fretta e ce ne andiamo da questo posto puzzolente», abbaiò Tutuola, storcendo il naso, appoggiato al cofano dell'auto di servizio.  
«Non apprezzi il profumo della civiltà?», gli chiese, ironico, il suo partner. «Il consumismo, l'inquinamento, i prodotti di una società dai valori decadenti, governata dalle multinazionali…».  
«Non mi sentirai dire che la società fa schifo!», lo interruppe Fin. «Il benessere ha dei costi. È normale che sia così!».  
«Parli esattamente come loro vogliono che tu faccia», ribatté John. «Quale benessere c'è nel mangiare cibo geneticamente modificato e comprare oggetti costruiti in Cina da operai sottopagati?».  
Tutuola alzò gli occhi al cielo grigio, borbottando. «Cosa ho fatto per meritare di passare una giornata umida del cazzo come questa in una discarica a cielo aperto, col culo al gelo e in compagnia di un ebreo complottista!», sbuffò allontanandosi da lui.  
Munch sorrise, stoico. «A volte mi ricordi le mie ex mogli», commentò, ma l'altro non ebbe modo di replicare perché la radio gracchiò. “Qui Capitaneria di porto. Abbiamo fermato un ragazzo che corrisponde alla descrizione”.  
«Qui Detective Munch. Veniamo a prenderlo», rispose John, attendendo che Fin lo raggiungesse. «Hai mai la sensazione che ci comportiamo come una vecchia coppia sposata?» gli chiese, salendo in auto, giusto per il piacere di punzecchiarlo.

Cragen aveva fatto chiamare Taylor e Carter, perché assistesse al confronto. L'avvocato d'ufficio assegnato a Adam Leroy era già arrivato. Mancava solo il testimone, per quanto si trattasse di una formalità, avendo già la confessione del fattorino.  
Justin Taylor si presentò al distretto. Al notiziario avevano detto che, nel corso della notte, il ragazzo aggredito era morto in seguito ad alcune complicazioni, senza mai riprendere conoscenza. Nessuno l'aveva cercato. Sarebbe diventato l'ennesimo John Doe.  
Mezzora dopo, aveva ricevuto la convocazione al distretto. Si guardò attorno e individuò il Detective Tutuola, chino sulla scrivania, intento a redigere il rapporto. Si diresse verso di lui, fermandosi, impacciato. «Salve», lo salutò.  
Odafin Tutuola alzò gli occhi scuri, cerchiati da profonde occhiaie di stanchezza, sul giovane e lo riconobbe immediatamente. «Salve».  
«Mi è stato detto di venire qui per… un confronto».  
«Uhm, sì». Tutuola esitò un istante, poi si alzò. «Venga, l'accompagno». Non c'era bisogno che lo accompagnasse, in effetti avrebbe potuto semplicemente indicargli la strada, ma voleva parlare con lui. Lo squadrò di sottecchi. A lui non piacevano gli uomini, ma suppose che Taylor potesse essere considerato avvenente: non troppo alto, fisico asciutto, capelli biondi e occhi azzurri.  
«So che non sono affari miei…», iniziò, la testa bassa, un atteggiamento che non era per niente da lui, «ma glielo devo chiedere». Si fermò e si voltò a guardarlo. Justin lo fissò senza capire, ma non era intimorito, e Fin sospirò, contorse le labbra un paio di volte, cercando il coraggio di parlare e poi lo fece: «Lei e mio figlio… insomma…».  
Taylor sorrise, un sorriso aperto e sincero che sembrava illuminargli tutto il visto. «No. Ken e io siamo solo buoni amici».  
Il detective non poté fare a meno di tirare un sospiro di sollievo, si calmò e sollevò lo sguardo negli occhi del ragazzo. «La prego di scusarmi, è che io… cerco di abituarmi all'idea, ma…».  
«Non è facile», concluse l'altro per lui. «Non si preoccupi: è molto più di quanto fanno altri genitori. Ken è fortunato».  
Tutuola fu preso in contropiede, non era uomo da smancerie e nemmeno da aprirsi con uno sconosciuto, quindi grugnì qualcosa di inintelligibile e poi tornò a fare il proprio lavoro. «Si riferisce a suo padre, vero?». Taylor annuì, così lui continuò, riprendendo nel frattempo a camminare. «Però lei frequentava un uomo maturo, sfido qualunque padre ad accettare una cosa del genere».  
Taylor sorrise di nuovo. «So cosa pensa, Detective, ma anche se ero giovane, sapevo cosa stavo facendo, e quell'uomo, oggi, è il mio compagno».  
«Però vivete in città diverse. Riuscite a vedervi?».  
Taylor sospirò e la sua espressione si fece un po' più cupa. «Facciamo del nostro meglio», rispose e il poliziotto comprese che non avrebbero ottenuto nessuna denuncia per molestie da quel giovane. Quella era una pista decisamente fredda.  
Quando Justin entrò nella stanza da cui avrebbe effettuato il confronto, Tutuola tornò indietro, lasciandolo nelle mani del suo capitano e del Detective Benson.  
«Non abbia fretta, osservi con attenzione gli uomini che entreranno e, se riconosce quello che ha visto nel vicolo, dica il suo numero», lo istruì Olivia.  
Justin si avvicinò al vetro oscurato, dietro al quale gli uomini che entrarono nella stanza per il riconoscimento non potevano vederlo. Li osservò mettersi in riga, spalla a spalla, uno dopo l'altro, col cartellino con il numero tenuto davanti al petto. Justin sentì il cuore accelerare e la sua mano destra riprese a tremare, tanto che se la strinse nella sinistra.  
«Stia calmo», gli disse Benson, la voce bassa e quasi mielata.  
«Il numero 4», disse lui, senza esitazione.  
«Ne è sicuro?», chiese l'uomo di colore che era rimasto in silenzio fino a quel momento.  
«È stato lui a fingere di spararmi, in quel vicolo», ribadì Justin.  
«Molto bene. Per il momento può andare, signor Taylor», gli disse il Capitano Cragen. «La richiameremo nei prossimi giorni. Nel frattempo, la prego di non lasciare la città».  
Justin annuì, non propriamente contento che non fosse ancora finita, e lasciò la stanza.  
Era appena uscito dall'edificio quando si sentì chiamare. Si volse e riconobbe l'uomo di colore. «Sì?», chiese.  
«Mi scusi, ho notato la sua espressione e mi sono chiesto se ci fosse qualcosa che non andava».  
Justin lo squadrò: era un uomo attraente, alto, spalle larghe e fisico tonico. Il viso era regolare, con labbra piene e intelligenti occhi scuri, incorniciato da folti capelli neri. Ed era gay. Lo capì all'istante, come ogni volta che si trovava di fronte ad un uomo. Gli sorrise. «Vorrei poter tornare a casa, a Pittsburgh, per Natale».  
L'uomo stirò le labbra. «Mi dispiace. Farò del mio meglio per istruire il caso più velocemente possibile, ma manca poco a Natale, e il tribunale rallenterà inevitabilmente. Se il mio capo si rimette, forse, arriveremo all'udienza preliminare in tempo».  
«E se il suo capo non si rimettesse in tempo?», chiese Justin, avvicinandosi di mezzo passo, il capo appena inclinato.  
«Sarebbe così terribile trascorrere il Natale a New York?», gli chiese l'altro, con tono più basso.  
Justin si morse il labbro inferiore per non sorridere. «Ho due biglietti per il _Christmas Spectacular_ che avevo pensato di regalare ad un amico, ma potrei tenerli per me, se trovassi qualcuno con cui andare…».  
«Il suo amico potrebbe restarci male».  
«Troverò qualcos'altro da regalargli». Justin scrollò le spalle e gli chiese: «Lei è…?». Era il tipo di uomo da non farsi scappare, il tipo che piaceva sia a lui che a Brian, quando giocavano assieme.  
«Carter. Paul Carter», si presentò l'avvocato. «E non dovrei stabilire relazioni personali con i testimoni dei casi a cui lavoro», disse, sorridendo in tralice, senza distogliere gli occhi da quelli di Justin.  
Justin annuì, divertito: quell'uomo sapeva stare al gioco, avrebbe potuto essere divertente flirtare un po'. «Allora, dovrebbe fare del suo meglio per chiuderlo in fretta, no?».  
«Sì, ma, in quel caso, lei potrebbe tornare a Pittsburgh», ribatté l'altro, la voce appena più bassa, chinando il capo verso di lui, mezzo sorriso sulle labbra perfette, e Justin fu certo che Brian avrebbe capito, se fosse stato trattenuto a New York, per quel Natale.  
«Crede che troverei un biglietto aereo all'ultimo momento?», gli chiese, scettico e insinuante, e Carter sporse il labbro inferiore, dandogli ragione.  
«In quel caso», gli disse, «Mi farebbe molto piacere andare al Christmas Spectacular».

Mentre gli agenti gli mettevano le manette ai polsi, per trasferirlo in carcere, in attesa della prima udienza, e l'avvocato d'ufficio gli spiegava quello che sarebbe successo nei giorni successivi, Adam Leroy osservò gli agenti che avevano preso parte alla sua cattura.  
«Non mi fate nessuna domanda?», chiese con espressione seria. Aveva appena vent'anni e, quando gli agenti della Portuale l'avevano scovato era imbarcato su una nave mercantile diretta a Singapore, dove sarebbe facilmente sparito senza lasciare tracce.  
«Non serve. Abbiamo già la confessione dei tuoi amici», gli rispose Stabler, con la voglia di prenderlo per il collo e stringere. Stringere fino a fargli capire cosa fosse la paura, quella stessa paura che aveva provato il ragazzo aggredito negli ultimi attimi della sua vita.  
«Non dica nulla, signor Leroy», gli suggerì l'avvocato, ma lui non vi badò minimamente. Si faceva chiamare _Prorok_ , Profeta, si credeva il portavoce di Dio, e non si sarebbe fatto imbavagliare dalla legge dei mortali.  
«Meritava di morire. Era un essere immondo, un sodomita. “Se uno ha rapporti con un uomo come con una donna, tutti e due hanno commesso un abominio; dovranno essere messi a morte: il loro sangue ricadrà su di loro”.  
«Voi lasciate che quelli come lui corrompano la nostra Nazione, oggi avete preso me, ma altri verranno a purificare questo mondo da chi non segue la legge di Dio. Altri verranno, e voi non potrete fermarli tutti!».

_Sebbene in parte ispirato da fatti realmente accaduti, questa storia è puramente di fantasia e non rappresentare persone o vicende reali._

_____________________________________

_**Note** _

_1\. Poker Face, la canzone di Lady Gaga è del 2008. Nella storia assolve il compito di inquadrare cronologicamente l'episodio che si colloca, su per giù tra la nona e la decima stagione di Law &Order S.V.U. e tre anni dopo la partenza di Justin, nell'ultima stagione di QaF (2005). _

_2\. Indirizzi e nomi dei locali sono di fantasia, l'unico riferimento esatto è la collocazione dell'Ottava strada a Chelsea, una delle zone notoriamente frequentate dalla comunità LGBT di New York._

_3\. “Ai froci interessa solo farselo succhiare”, è una citazione da QaF._

_4\. Leslie Lohman Museum of Gay and Lesbian Art, il museo esiste, e, nel 2006 si trasferì nella sua nuova sede, a Soho. Nel mese di Ottobre 2015, Randy Harrison, l'attore interprete di Justin Taylor vi si è recato, facendomi scoprire che proprio in questo museo sono esposte un paio di opere del pittore Attila Richard Lukacs, autore del famoso quadro che venne usato nell'allestimento di uno dei set principali di QaF: il loft di Brian Kinney. Nello show il quadro era chiamato “Il ragazzo nudo” [[Qui](http://brian-kinney.net/loft/artfurnishings.php)]. Nella prima stagione venne usato il quadro originale, in seguito venne sostituito con una copia. _

_5\. Proposizione 14, la quinta stagione di QaF ruota attorno alla “Proposizione 14”, una proposta di legge che avrebbe tolto alle coppie gay i benefici fiscali e l'assistenza sanitaria comunemente garantita ai coniugi. Avrebbe invalidato le unioni civili e annullato la possibilità di adozione per le coppie arcobaleno. L'arco narrativo si rifaceva al discorso omofobo del Presidente Bush del 24 Febbraio 2004, dal “Giardino delle rose” [[Qui](http://archivio.panorama.it/archivio/Bush-contro-i-gay-br-Kerry-contro-Edwards)] e [[Qui](http://www.arcigay.it/la-guerra-di-bush-contro-i-gay/)]. _

_6\. Christmas Spectacular [[Qui](http://www.stylosophy.it/articolo/natale-2008-a-broadway-il-christmas-spectacular/5519/)], il Radio City Christmas Spectacular viene replicato da circa ottant'anni ed è il secondo più prenotato della grande mela.  
[Approfondimenti wiki: [qui](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Radio_City_Christmas_Spectacular)] _

_7\. “Se uno ha rapporti con un uomo come con una donna, tutti e due hanno commesso un abominio; Tuttavia essere messi a morte: il loro sangue ricadrà su di loro ”[Levitico, 20, 13]_


End file.
